<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jelly by Nickety</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919876">Jelly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickety/pseuds/Nickety'>Nickety</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sleepy Hollow Fusion, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickety/pseuds/Nickety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How he can still make her knees a little weak with a face covered in jelly and powered sugar, she would never know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jelly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Repost!</p><p>Written for Jonsa Remix 2016. Prompt was Ichabod x Abby, Sleepy Hollow.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Leftenant, is this really necessary?”</p><p>Sansa wanted so badly to smirk at the petulant tone the grown man before her affected, but she held strong to her impassive expression. “Yes, it is. You’ve been acting strange all week, Snow. I don’t know when you forgot that I know exactly when you’re hiding something from me, but you might as well give it up.” She pointedly shook the bag she held. “You don’t, I’m definitely not going to share.”</p><p>The amount of longing with which Jon looked at the bag of powdered jelly donuts so bordered on forlorn, Sansa was sure he was going to hold strong. Then with a heavy, world-weary sigh that deflated his tall, lanky frame, Snow held up his hands in surrender. “Very well, Leftenant, if you truly insist that you must know this information. Miss Arya is planning a birthday celebration in your honor, and asked me to aid her in the preparation.</p><p>“That’s…” Not what she was expecting at all. She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then her lips curled into a soft smile. “That’s actually really nice.”</p><p>“Yes, well.” Huffing indignantly, he drew himself back up proudly, an obvious attempt to regain some of his dignity and composure.</p><p>Oh, it really would be bad for his confidence if she started giggling, right? She shook her head amusedly, tossing the bag his way. “There you go. Quid pro quo.”</p><p>Jon tore into the proffered treats voraciously. The happy, hungry noises he was making were almost disturbingly sexual, if the flash of heat that went through her was any indication.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re almost two hundred and forty? Even Arya could mostly keep her food off her face by the time she started school.” She huffed out a chuckle, grabbing a napkin from her pocket to wipe away the blob of jelly at the corner of his mouth, the powdered sugar coating his mustache. “There. Really, Snow, what would you do without me?”</p><p>The look he gave her in return was so suddenly and impossibly gentle and warm and full of affection, Sansa could only describe it was <em>tender </em>. Her heart pounded.</p><p>“I have no intention of ever finding out, Leftenant. Of that you have my most solemn oath.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>